Time's Champion
by Theta Sigma
Summary: A new teacher arrives at Hogwarts, and embroils Harry and Hermione in a war to end all Time
1. Professor Theta Sigma

'Times Champion' is a follow on from 'Lost and Found', and is a cross-over with my favourite t.v. programme.  
  
  
  
It was a sad last few months for Hermione, before she returned to Hogwarts with Harry, Ron and the rest of the now closely knit group of friends.  
  
She attended Stewart's funeral with Harry. Stewart's parents thanked Hermione for being with him at the end, he had talked about her constantly for a long time. But they were shocked when Hermione introduced Harry to them, he looked so much like Stewart it was untrue.  
  
Lucy, Stewart's girlfriend. was inconsolable, but she thanked Hermione for her help. Hermione invited Lucy to stay with her if she wanted to.  
  
A few hours later, Harry opened the back door to the Burrow, where they were staying with Ron and his family. He let Hermione go first, then he followed behind.   
  
Mrs Weasley was in the Kitchen, cleaning.  
  
'How was it, Hermione?', she asked, 'I hope you were alright'.  
  
  
Hermione nodded, tears still in her eyes, 'It was a beautiful service Mrs Weasley', she pulled Harry closer.  
  
  
Mrs Weasley saw this, 'You two go into the lounge, I'll bring something in to you.'  
  
  
Harry led Hermione into the lounge and sat her on the sofa, he sat next to her wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her tenderly.  
  
  
Hermione, I'm jealous of Stewart, he said in a soft tone.  
  
Hermione looked up at him sharply,' Why Harry?'  
  
'Because, he knew you and for a lot longer than me', he smiled, 'he knew how wonderful you were before I did, and for that I'm grateful.'  
  
'Oh Harry', Hermione kissed him, 'He loved Lucy very much, but he was loving to everybody else, like you are.'  
  
  
Hermione snuggled closer,' Don't ever leave me', she whispered, as Mrs Weasley entered with a tray laden with mugs of tea and plates of cakes.  
  
'I hope you like these', Mrs Weasley said, sighing. She remembered when herself and Arthur were like Hermione and Harry, blissfully in love.  
  
  
suddenly Hermione got up from her seat and hugged Mrs Weasley, 'Thank you for being there for us!', Mrs Weasley hugged back then left. Hermiopne returned to sit down next to her boyfriend.  
  
  
Then, almost on cue, Ron burst in, waving Hogwarts envelopes.  
  
  
'Aye Aye lovebirds, here are the new class lists for the new academic year, he sat on the sofa next to Harry and passed the envelopes to his friends.  
  
  
They opened them and read, Ron's eyes widened in horror.  
  
  
'No! Not more potions! I can't cope with triple Snape!', he wailed.  
  
  
Harry scanned his list, something caught his eye.  
  
'Hmmm, "Temporal Studies, Teacher:Professor Theta Sigma", I like the sound of that', he nodded.  
  
  
Hermione screwed up her nose, 'The study of Time?'  
  
  
'By the look of it, yes', Harry gazed into Hermione's eyes, Ron saw this, shrugged and got up to leave.  
  
  
'I'll see you two lovebirds at dinner', Harry and Hermione kissed, Ron opened his mouth to say something cheeky but thought better of it. He opened the door, and looked back quickly, they were in an embrace. Raising his eyebrows, he left.  
  
---------------------  
  
  
September 1st, and they all arrived at King's Cross.  
  
Ron disappeared to find Lavender, primarily to tell her how much he had missed her and give her a big snog.  
  
Harry and Hermione, however, were content to walk down Platform 9 3/4 holding hands. They passed a few of their fellow fifth years, who looked surprised that Harry and Hermione were together.  
  
  
Ron reappeared, with red lippy on his cheek, followed by Lavender and the rest of the fifth year Gryfindor girls.  
  
  
'Hermione!, you look so radiant, and so lovely!', Lavender and the other girls squealed  
  
  
Hermione smiled, the widest ever,' Thank you, I feel so happy.'  
  
With that, she pulled Harry towards her and kissed him passionately. Harry looked surprised, but happy when she pulled away.  
  
He fixed her with his green eyes, 'I love you so much', he whispered.  
  
'Come on you two, or we will miss the train', Ron said as he pushed them onto the Hogwarts Express and into a compartment. Ron sat next to the window, Lavender next to him. Harry and Hermione sat on the opposite side, Hermione leant her head against Harry's chest feeling her boyfriend's heart beating loudly. She sighed.  
  
  
'Anything wrong, darling', Harry asked  
  
Hermione smiled up at him, 'No, everything is so perfect', she brushed his cheek.  
  
-------------------  
  
  
Later at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were sitting in their usual seats, the sorting had taken place, giving Gryffindor 12 new students.  
  
Harry was looking at the Head table, where there was an empty seat, Dumbledore was checking his hourglass.  
  
Hermione nudged him, 'Anything wrong?'  
  
'Well, that new teacher isn't here yet, Dumbledore keeps checking the time', he shrugged his shoulders, 'A typical Hogwarts occurrance.'  
  
Hermione leant over to kiss Harry, when suddenly a strange noise erupted from the corner of the Great Hall.  
  
All the students looked round, even the teachers, as the loud grating noise got louder. A large blue box began to appear in the corner of the hall, a light flashing busily on the top.  
  
  
The noise reached a crescendo then stopped with a thump, the light stopping as well. A door opened in the front of the box, everyone held their breath.  
  
A man appeared from the box, looking around. He smiled, turned and locked the door, then headed up to the Head table. He shook Dumbledore's hand enthusiastically, then sat at the empty seat.  
  
Dumbledore turned to his stunned students, 'May i welcome to Hogwarts, our teacher of Temporal Studies, Professor Theta Sigma, i hope you will make him welcome.'  
  
He then clapped his hands and the feast appeared before them, Ron leaned in, grabbing a chicken leg.  
  
'We'd better keep an eye on him', he said before tucking in.  
  
  
The first lesson in Temporal Studies started at 9am, so Hermione, Harry and Ron decided to get to class a little bit early to get to know their teacher better.  
  
There were lots of charts and equations over the walls, objects on the shelves and the blue box in the corner.  
  
Harry and Ron sat down to read their text books, Hermione though was intrigued by a strange looking object on the desk  
  
I wonder what this is', she said as she turned it around in her hands.  
  
'It's a weapon, a very dangerous one at that.'  
  
Hermione put it back on the desk hurriedly, and turned to face Professor Sigma, who was locking the door to his blue box.   
  
He looked about 50 years old, close-cropped grey hair, tall with a slight build, eyes that seemed to change colour when you looked at them. He was dressed in dark blue trousers, a white shirt, dirty brown shoes, a spotted bow tie and what looked like a long black coat.   
  
He walked over to her, placing a strange medallion around his neck. He smiled, holding out his hand.  
  
'You must be Hermione Granger', Hermione nodded, shaking his hand, 'I heard lots about you from Albus.'  
  
He walked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting.  
  
'Ron Weasley and Harry Potter', Ron and Harry shook his hand, 'I'm sure you will do well Harry.   
  
Hermione was looking at some photographs on the wall, 'Who are these people Professor?'  
  
Professor Sigma leaned close to her, 'Me', he said simply, 'I'll explain it to you sometime.  
  
The other students were arriving.  
  
'Sit down please Hermione', he motioned  
  
'Hermione, what did he mean by that?', Harry asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
'I don't know Harry, but I think Professor Theta Sigma is going to be a lot of fun this year', and with that she opened her text book.  
  
  
  
i hope you all like this first chapter, it's a story I've wanted to do for a while. Please r/r. 


	2. Paradox

Sorry about the gap between chapters, but a little bit of writers block crept in. If you have any questions about some of the references to my fave t.v. prog, don't hesitate to ask.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on a seat in the Gryffindor Quidditch stand. She looked into the blue sky, and seeing Harry flying nearby, waved at him.  
  
To her joy, Harry waved back. Hermione smiled to herself, and went back to the book she was reading, '"Monsters in the Underground, The Secret History Of Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and U.N.I.T." Professor Sigma had lent it to her.  
  
She laughed loudly at a passage detailing the unnatural goings-on in the village of "Devil's End", and was still giggling a few pages later, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
She turned her head, only to see a pair of green eyes staring at her.  
  
'Hello gorgeous', said Harry as he kissed her on the mouth, Hermione blushed and put her book down. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
'Hello Harry', she said, kissing him again, 'I've missed you so much today, have you missed me?'  
  
Harry drew her closer, 'More than anything', he whispered softly, he noticed the book next to her.  
  
'Hermione, what do you think of Professor Sigma?', Harry asked.  
  
'Well, he is very eccentric, very knowledgable about a great many things, and very infuriating at times', Hermione said looking at Harry, 'why do you ask?'  
  
  
'Well, I couldn't sleep very well last night, I was dreaming about you', Hermione blushed even more this time, 'So I went for a little walk.'  
  
  
Hermione looked shocked.  
  
'Don't worry, I wore the cloak', Harry said, noticing Hermione's worried face, 'anyway I went to the gardens, when who should I see but Professor Sigma, he was talking to another man.'  
  
Hermione cuddled closer to him, 'I managed to get a bit closer, I heard Professor Sigma say that he was not happy with the present turn of events, but he would complete the plan. After all, he said, he had put it into motion.'  
  
Go on Harry', Hermione said, obviously very interested.  
  
Harry continued, 'Then the other man pressed a button on something, and that blue box appeared. Professor Sigma shook his hand, and said 'Goodbye Doctor'. The man then entered the box and it disappeared. Professor Sigma then went inside, I went back to bed.'  
  
  
'Doctor, Hmmm', Hermione picked up her book, ' I'm sure I've seen that name somewhere in here', she flicked through the book to a set of photographs, she held the page up to Harry.  
  
'I saw some of these pictures in Professor Sigma's classroom, do you recognise this other man from here?', Hermione looked up at him.  
  
  
Harry scanned the page, he couldn't see the man he saw, but he noticed that they all had the same intelligence evident in their eyes. He was about to say something about this, when Ron appeared below them.  
  
  
'HARRY, HERMIONE, COME ON!', Ron yelled, 'PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE WANTS ALL THE STUDENTS IN THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY!' Ron waved his arms, then ran back towards Hogwarts.  
  
'I wonder what he wants?', Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, 'No idea, but if Dumbledore wants all the students it must be important', he paused, looking into Hermione's eyes, 'Come on.'  
  
With that, Harry grabbed his broom, and Hermione's hand, and they both ran back to Hogwarts.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Inside the Great Hall, all the students were sat at their respective tables. Harry and Hermione entered and quickly got to their usual seats, Ron was already there with Lavender. Dumbledore stood, and held up his hands for silence.  
  
'Thank you my students for getting here so promptly', he looked around the hall.  
  
'Now, it is Christmas next week, and I know that a lot of you will be seeing your families', Dumbledore smiled, looking at Professor Sigma, 'so there will be e a Christmas Ball this coming Saturday.'  
  
The whole hall erupted into loud noise, Dumbledore motioned for quiet again.  
  
  
'Now, it will be a lavish affair, with music provided by Professor Sigma, lots of good food and drink, so I expect you all to be there', Dumbledore paused, before adding, ' you will be able to wear what you like, that is all'.  
  
  
At once all the girls started to discuss what they were going to wear, Ron nudged Hermione and Harry.  
  
'Come on you two, we've got Temporal Studies next', he said, 'and I don't want to be late for that.'  
  
  
The three of them got there with minutes to spare, the Slytherin students were sitting there already, Professor Sigma looked up from his notes.  
  
'Hermione, could you close the door behind you', he said, 'thank you.'  
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry, and squeezed his hand. Harry turned round to her and she mouthed 'I love you' to him. Harry mouthed 'love you too' back to her.  
  
  
Now class, I've marked your assignments on 'Interfering with Time', and i was impressed with the standard', Professor Sigma walked round, handing the marked work back.  
  
'Mr Malfoy, very good', he handed Draco back his work, 'Miss Granger excellent work, Mr Potter full marks, keep it up.  
  
Hermione looked surprised, and looked at Harry's assignment, wondering where she could have improved.  
  
After he had finished, Professor Sigma went back to his desk. 'Well, we have finally got to the first specialised spell for the manipulation of time.'  
  
  
'Professor, is it to do with Time Travel?', Hermione inquired  
  
'Very good Hermione, but it isn't', Professor Sigma said, 'it is a spell called Tempus, which is used to manipulate the flow of time; i.e. forwards, backwards, fast and slow.'  
  
'Now everybody pick up your wands', Professor Sigma said, He was about to say something else, when there was a strange shift of vision.  
  
Harry shook his head to clear his gaze. When he did so, he saw Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Professor Sigma and a class he didn't recognise. There were people staring at them like they had just appeared from nowhere.  
  
'Professor, what's going on?', he looked around, Seamus and Neville had gone, even Malfoy wasn't at his usual seat. The shift of vision occured again.  
  
Harry shook his head again, clearing it in time to hear Professor Sigma mutter loudly, 'It was a slip in a groove in time, Harry, two time streams merged.'  
  
The class looked at them aghast. Harry was glad for once to see Malfoy sneering at him.  
  
'We won't continue the class now, I have to look into what just happened', Professor Sigma said, 'and for Christmas, you must revise for a test I shall give you for next year, class dismissed.'  
  
Ron lookd ecstatic, he jumped up from his seat and grabbed Lavender's hand. The rest of the class filed out, Harry followed Hermione out of the classroom. But before he left, he turned to look at Professor Sigma, who sat in his chair looking exhausted and world weary. Professor Sigma looked up and saw Harry looking at him.  
  
'I'll be ok Harry, just feeling the advances of old age', he smiled, ' see you at the Ball on Saturday?'  
  
'Yes Professor', Harry said, ' and thanks'. He turned and followed Hermione out.  
  
---------------------  
  
  
Harry and the others entered the Gryffindor common room later that evening, feeling very tired. Lavender kissed Ron, and they went to their separate dorms.  
  
'Harry?', Hermione whispered, Harry looked down at her and smiled.  
  
'Yes love?', he knew by the look in her eyes that she was going to ask him something personal.  
  
'If we do learn a spell to time travel with, where would you go?', she asked. Though by looking at the emotion in his eyes, she knew already.  
  
'I'd love to see my parents', he said, ' to tell them that their son loves them very much and misses them every day', Hermione let out a little sob.  
  
'Oh Harry, that's so sweet, kind and romantic', she kissed him.  
  
'Where would you go Hermione?', he asked, gazing into her eyes.  
  
'I'd go back to when we first met, and ask you out there and then', she said, ' not having you for such a long time, has told me that we were meant to be together, for all time.'  
  
Harry looked so happy, and he leaned in for a really passionate kiss, when there was a loud noise, as severe winds and rain started to batter Hogwarts and the surrounding countryside.  
  
  
Ron and Lavender ran down to the common room in their dressing gowns.  
  
'What was that?', he exclaimed, as he drew Lavender close to him.  
  
'I don't know Ron', Harry shouted above the noise from outside.  
  
  
Suddenly the entrance to the common room opened, and Professor Sigma poked his head through the entrance.  
  
'Good, all of you are up', he scanned the group, ' get some casual clothes on all of you, and meet me in the Great Hall.'  
  
He was about to leave, when he added, ' Ah yes, don't forget your wands.'  
  
The four of them looked at each other, shrugged, then dashed up to the respective dorms.  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender appeared in the Great Hall about twenty minutes later. They were dressed in jeans, sweatshirts, trainers, and carrying their wands. The Great Hall was deserted, except for Professor Sigma's blue box.  
  
  
'Where is everybody?', Harry asked, as he walked over to the box. He placed his hand on it, quickly drawing it away as he felt a faint vibration, as though it were alive.  
  
'Look Harry', Hermione said, as she walked to the door and pushed it. The door creaked open.  
  
Ron, Lavender and Harry crowded round trying to look inside the box.  
  
"If you are that curious, go inside', said a familiar voice behind them. Professor Sigma coughed loudly, then walked over the open doorway.  
  
'After you ladies and gentlemen', he motioned politely, waiting for them to go inside. He followed them inside, closing the door.  
  
------------------------  
  
  
'WOW!', the four of them exclaimed, as they entered a massive dappled marble chamber, light playing across it's surface. There were raised circles covering the walls, themselves glowing with a unnatural light. At it's centre was a strange mushroom shaped piece of machinery, flickering with lights. There was a crystalline column at the mushroom's centre. Two doors were in the corners of the room.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender watched as Professor Sigma walked to the marble mushoom, and pressed down a lever. The huge doors behind them closed with a loud whirring noise.   
  
'Professor Sigma', Hermione began, but the Professor held up his hand.  
  
'Hermione, in the TARDIS, you can call me 'Doctor', he smiled, the years dropping from his face, 'I prefer it much more, Theta Sigma was a name I used to use a long time ago.'  
  
Hermione corrected herself, 'Doctor, she began uncertainly, 'why is your box, umm TARDIS, bigger on the inside than it is on the outside?'  
  
The Doctor began busying himself at the console, ' because it's dimensionally transcendental.'  
  
Hermione looked perplexed at the answer, ' what does that mean?'  
  
'It means that it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside', the Doctor chuckled, as he flicked some switches, 'right are we ready?'  
  
The four nodded, still not believing what they were seeing.  
  
The Doctor pulled another lever, the central column started to move up and down. The lights in it flickering hypnotically.  
  
  
After a few minutes the column stopped, The Doctor motioned for the group to join him at the console. He flicked a switch, causiing an image appear in front of them hanging in mid-air.  
  
  
'There we are, the cause of the trouble', The Doctor looked interestedly at the image.  
  
They could see a massive glowing rip in the sky.  
  
'I'd say that that is the cause of the mergiing of the time streams', He started to alter the co-ordinates on the console.  
  
  
Ron gulped, 'we aren't going in there are we?'  
  
The Doctor nodded, 'Fraid so Ron, the only way to sort this mess out is to go into the rip,'  
  
He pressed a few more buttons, and pulled the dematerialisation lever again. The central column started to move again.  
  
  
Lavender pulled herself closer to Ron, while Hermione cuddled closer to Harry. She noticed that he was strangely calm.  
  
'Harry, are you ok?', she asked.  
  
'I don't know', Harry said, 'It feels like I've known aboout this all along'. He smiled at her, then kissed her passionately.  
  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore was stroking a frightened Fawkes, when he noticed a certain blue box hovering under the storm. He saw it disappear with it's familiar noise, and sighed, looking very tired.  
  
  
'Good luck Harry. Hermione, Ron and Lavender', he said, pausing to look at a picture of himself with a white haired, hawk nosed old man. He was dressed in Edwardian clothes.  
  
'And good luck to you Doctor', he said.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Two, please r/r. 


	3. Into the Abyss

Thanks to Stoneheart and the other reviewers. Please ask others to take a look at this story, I'm sure they'll like it.  
  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender watched Professor Theta Sigma, or the Doctor as he now liked to be known, fuss around the console of his time/space ship, TARDIS. Every so often, he would look at them and smile at them broadly. Then suddenly, there was a groan from the console, and the ship lurched, throwing them about.  
  
  
'Looks like we are nearing the rip in the Time Vortex', he adjusted some controls, nothing happened, ' I'm sorry but this not going to be a smooth ride.'  
  
The TARDIS lurched again, prompting squeals of fear from the girls, who clung onto their respective men.  
  
The Doctor looked at them, 'Hang on, we're going in!', as sparks started to erupt from the console. THere was another louder bang as roundels exploded from the walls.  
  
Harry and the others crowded round the Doctor. Harry looked at him worriedly, as the console started to explode in places.  
  
The TARDIS lurched more violently, as a low gong started to sound around the ship.  
  
'I don't understand!', yelled the Doctor above the agonised groans of his ship and the low sonorous gong, 'the TARDIS should be able to stand time stresses of the magnitude the rip is putting out, I'll realign the force field prisms!'  
  
The Doctor fought frantically with the controls.  
  
'Harry!', Hermione screamed, as she saw the walls of the console room start to warp, Harry pulled her closer to him.  
  
'I want my MUM!', yelled Ron, prompting a dirty look from Lavender  
  
The Doctor looked up, deep in thought, ' Imminent disaster, the cloister bell,   
  
'Doctor, what are you going to do?', Harry yelled, worried of the calmness of his teacher.  
  
Suddenly the Doctor ducked under the console, and reemerged with a bunch of cables. He ran over to one of the un-buckled walls and started to remove roundels from the wall. Eventually he found the one he wanted and plugged the cables into the circuitry in the roundel.  
  
You four, hold onto the console', he motioned to Hermione, 'Hermione, activate these controls please, I have to keep these cables in the sockets.'  
  
Hermione nodded, and proceeded to activate the controls that the Doctor shouted to her. She felt hot breath on the back of her neck, as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
'Now Hermione, hit the plunge button!', the Doctor yelled, 'the one in front of you!'  
  
Hermione placed her hand over the flashing red button, then Harry's hand appeared and covered her own.  
  
'I love you Hermione', he said as he helped Hermione push the plunger down.   
  
Almost immediately, there was a louder noise as the TARDIS fought to break free of the maelstrom. The console exploded in a few more places, as the TARDIS began to break free of the turbulence.  
  
The Cloister Bell stopped it's relentless tolling, as the TARDIS began to settle down.  
  
Harry thought that if he knew better the TARDIS was glad the ordeal was over.  
  
'Doctor, is your ship alive?, Harry asked, curiously.  
  
The Doctor looked up and nodded, 'In a manner of speaking, yes', he checked the console, ' Harry, why don't you take the others to the kitchens to get some refreshments'.  
  
'OK', Harry nodded, ' where are they?'  
  
The Doctor thought for a moment, 'Take the left hand door, straight down the corridor, then right to the stairs', he took a breath,'then up the stairs, take a right turn, round a corner, then it's on the fourth door on the right.'  
  
He smiled, please that he remembered.  
  
Harry nodded, trying to remember the complicated directions, as he pushed Ron, Hermione and Lavender through the left hand internal door.  
  
When the internal door had closed, the Doctor sighed deeply. He looked up as a figure appeared out of the shadows.  
  
'Look, it is all going as planned', he scowled, as the little man looked at him.  
  
'Well, I hope you can get the TARDIS fixed soon, you need to cross a few barriers', the little man said in a faint Scottish burr, looking at the damage.  
  
The Doctor slammed a fist onto the console, his eyes blazing with fury.  
  
'I have to do this, you know I do', the Doctor snarled, 'you're the 'Master of the Cosmic Chessboard', do you have any good moves for me?'  
  
Sorry, this is your game', the little man said, 'you have to finish it'. He opened his jacket, and pulled a pocket watch from his waistcoat, 'It's time'.  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
Hermione was sitting in the TARDIS kitchens, drinking a large mug of hot, sweet tea. She picked at the plate of toast and Marmite in front of her, only one thing was on her mind at that moment, and that was Harry.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a noise, like whispering, and it came from the door behind her.  
  
Hermione got up, and crept carefully to the door, and listened. She could hear heavy breathing. Her eyes began to widen as the door began to warp and distort.  
  
Hermione started to move backwards very carefully as a Dementor appeared through the door.  
  
'HARRY!', she screamed, turning to run.   
  
The Dementor held out it's hand, bringing Hermione to a halt.  
  
'LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!', Harry shouted as he saw Hermione in the grip of the Dementor's power. He pulled out his wand, and was ready to use it when the Dementor looked at him.  
  
Harry was immediately thrown against a wall. He looked up, very groggy at the Dementor. It was carrying Hermione down the corridor towards the console room.  
  
  
'HARRY, HELP ME!', Hermione wailed.  
  
Harry followed the Dementor close behind, Hermione was struggling valiantly in its grip. After a while, it entered the console room.  
  
  
'HARRY!', Hermione shouted, as the Dementor started to walk towards the closed door.  
  
Harry ran up to the Dementor, trying hard to grab Hermione's outstretched hand, but it was no use.  
  
The Dementor and Hermione started to walk through the closed TARDIS doors.  
  
'NO, NO!', Hermione screamed, as she began to disappear through the solid structure, 'I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER!'  
  
And with that she was gone.  
  
'HERMIONE, NO, DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!', Harry screamed, tears running down his face.  
  
The Doctor, Ron and Lavender ran into the console room, only to see Harry hitting the main doors with his fists, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
The Doctor lifted Harry up.  
  
'A Dementor took Hermione', he sobbed, pointing to the main doors, 'took her right through there!'  
  
'Harry, we can't save her, the Doctor whispered, it would break all the Laws of Time.'  
  
Harry looked up at him, 'Why?'  
  
'We just can't', the Doctor shook his head.  
  
'You told us in class that events can be changed', Harry snarled, ' I've seen my girlfriend disappear through a solid pair of doors, I have to do something.'  
  
'No Harry, it's too dangerous', the Doctor pleaded, but he could see in Harry's eyes that his mind was made up.  
  
'Ron, take care of Harry for me please', the Doctor said, walking to the console and checking the instruments, 'hmm, the Dementor's energy signature leads to the rip.'  
  
The Doctor, motioned to Ron,' bring Harry to the sick bay please Ron.'  
  
The Doctor left the console room, followed by Lavender. Ron followed up the rear, supporting the hysterical Harry.  
  
Suddenly, Harry twisted round, causing Ron disorientation.  
  
'I'm so sorry about this Ron', Harry said as he hit Ron over the head. He then dragged the unconscious Ron out of the console room, then closed the doors.  
  
Harry uttered a spell under his breath, the doors becoming stuck fast. He pulled a Space Pack from the hatstand, having trouble activating it. He managed this by pulling down the mouthpiece.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and opened the TARDIS doors, which whirred open. Harry was struck with the beauty of the enviroment outside. But he had to go after Hermione, alone.  
  
He walked to the threshold of the doors, clutched his wand tightly, then pushed off out into the void. Behind him, the TARDIS doors closed automatically to preserve oxygen.  
  
Harry whispered a flame spell, which he used to propel himself forward towards the rip. He marvelled at the myriad of colours. He could feel the pull from the rip, and decided to let it take him in.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Hermione woke up with a start, not knowing where she was. She checked herself all over for any injuries, not finding any she got up slowly.  
  
'Lumos', she hissed, as she edged her way forward along the wet, damp stone corridor in which she found herself.  
  
'HERMIONE!'  
  
Hermione looked around, 'Harry, is that you?', she saw a door open in the wall next to her.  
  
'HERMIONE, HELP ME!', Harry's voice screamed, 'PLEASE!'  
  
Hermione braced herself, then walked through the door.  
  
'Hello Hermione', Harry's voice said.  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks, not believing her eyes. She dropped her wand, to cover her face.  
  
'NO, NO, IT CAN'T BE!', she exclaimed, dropping to her knees and weeping.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and Lavender returned to find Ron slowly trying to get up. He groaned, clutching the back of his neck.  
The Doctor and Lavender helped him up.  
  
  
'Harry knocked me out!', Ron exclaimed.  
  
  
The Doctor uttered a spell, which unlocked the interior doors, and rushed in the console room, his eyes immediately saw the missing Space Pack. He activated the scanner, and saw Harry drifting closer to the rip.  
  
  
Ron saw this, 'Oh no, Harry, you stupid idiot!, he wailed. Lavender put her arms around Ron to comfort him.  
  
  
The Doctor just stared at the slowly diminishing image of Harry Potter vanishing into the rip.  
  
'Good luck Harry', he whispered, 'I hope you make it safely', a tear ran down his cheek. 


End file.
